Avec le temps, les gens changent
by manon aude
Summary: Me revoilà,je suis Julianna Potter alias manon aude, lisez ma préface et vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai changé de surnom. C'est tourjours la même histoire mais elle est modifiée
1. Préface

**Préface :**

Bonjour, voila je me présente, je suis manon aude anciennement Julianna potter. J'ai eu un petit problème niveau santé et aussi scolaire c'est pour cela que je ne continuais pas ma fic **« Avec le temps les gens changent ».** Mais maintenant je peux la reprendre et j'ai décidé de modifier un peu les 8 chapitres. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui voulaient avoir une suite comme par exemple emma ; MarissaParker ;soleeiila ; Darkside91 ; Paprika Star ; cyrca et enfin Isilriel.

Maintenant je réponds aux review :

Le Saut de l'Ange : je te remercies ça fais vraiment plaisir et pour ta question sur le couple Harry/ Hermione tu verras bien, c'est une surprise !

Bertrand K : j'ai bien fais attention à tes propositions mais je connais déjà la fin (normal car c'est ma fic) et j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu parce que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que t'a prévu pour Harry.

Sweety malfoy : Sache que ta review m'a vraiment émue, voila enfin la renaissance de la fic et j'espère qu'il y aura autant d'émotion en toi que dans la première version. En tout cas ton message m'a fais chaud au cœur.


	2. Chapitre 1: La disparition de Sirius Bla

**Chapitre 1 : La disparition de Sirius Black**

La cinquième année de notre trio se passa plutôt bien grâce à la sécurité qu'avais mise en place Dumbledor. Tandis qu'à l'extérieur de l'école, ça se passait différemment, les meurtres et les disparitions se multipliaient. Et toute cette tension se faisait quand même sentir dans le château. Mais heureusement que le directeur était là pour égayer un peu l'année de ces élèves.

Mais revenons si vous voulez bien à Harry et ses deux amis. Après la mort de Cédric, Harry était devenu plus distant et plus discret avec ses amis. Il aimait les moments de solitudes et souriait que très rarement. Au début Ron et Hermione pensaient que ça passerait, qu'il devait admettre la mort de Cédric. Mais après la rupture douloureuse d'Harry/ Cho se fut pire. La culpabilité ne se faisait qu'accroître ainsi que la tristesse. Il obtint au début d'année le poste de capitaine de Quiddich, même ce sport n'arrivait plus à lui arracher un sourire.

Au contraire Ron avait grandi encore un peu plus et vers la fin de l'année il était presque aussi musclé qu'Harry grâce au Quiddich. Ron s'inquiétait de l'était psychologique de son meilleur ami. Il essayait de lui changer les idées comme par exemple acheter plein de farces&attrappes chez Fred et Georges et de les expérimenter sur les serpentars ; ou en lui racontant des blagues « spéciales Ron ». Rien ne marcha.

Hermione, elle, n'avait pas vraiment changé physiquement, elle était juste un peu plus stressée que d'habitude à cause des B.U.S.E.

A la suite de la rupture d'Harry/Cho, elle fut la confidente de se dernier et ils se rapprochèrent énormément. Car elle était toujours là quand il avait besoin de conseils et de réconforts, après tout c'était elle la plus mure des trois.

Heureusement qu'il y avait Sirius, ils étaient pratiquement inséparables quand ils étaient ensembles pendant les vacances, ou s'envoyant tout le temps des lettres pendant l'année. C'était avec lui qu'Harry souriait.

Au mois de juin Harry fit un rêve étrange, il vit Sirius attaqué, seul, dans une salle au ministère de la magie. Il se réveilla en sursaut et courut prévenir Hermione qu'il allait d'urgence au ministère pour aider son parrain. Il ne lui laissa pas la chance de le questionner davantage.

Sur place, il découvrit par les magemorts qu'ils s'étaient fait manipuler par Voldemort. Le maître ne voulait qu'une prophétie les désignant et pour cela il avait besoin d'Harry. Un magemort s'avança vers la prophétie pendant qu'un autre lança plusieurs sorts vers le survivant qui se précipita derrière une étagère pour se protéger. Quand il entendit que le magemort avait enfin la prophétie il prit le risque de l'empêcher de rejoindre les autres en le stupéfiant.Il réisme à récupérer la prophétie avec beaucoup de chance et d'agilité acquit avec le Quiddich. Le brun courut en évitant toujours les sorts jusqu'il rencontra l'ordre de phoenix.

A ce moment là, la bataille fit rage, tout le monde se battait avec quelqu'un : Remus avec Malefoy ; Tonks avec Macnair ; Dumbledor avec Crabble et Goyle et enfin Sirius avec sa cousine Bellatrix. D'un seul coup elle visa Harry qui aider certains membres de l'ordre en jetant tous les sorts qu'il connaissait sur les adversaires,sachant que Sirius allait se précipiter pour sauver son filleul. Il prit le sort à la place d'Harry et fut projetter directement dans une sorte de puit qui se trouvait à côté. Harry courut pour venir en aide à Sirius mais il savait déjà que c'était trop tard, qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

Il pleura, appellent son prénom, une main se posa sur son épaule qu'il essaya de retirer et entendit la voie de son propriétaire, elle était grave et fatiguée.Harry la reconnue tout de suite, il se retourna et eut envie de crier…crier…crier, de frapper l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait plus la force, il ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose……. C'était de pleurait dans les bras de son mentor et directeur.


	3. Chapitre 2: Quelques années plus tard

**Chapitre 2 :Quelques années plus tard**

Nous sommes en septembre, c'est donc la rentre pour les jeunes sorciers britanniques. Comme d'habitude, ils traversent la voix 93/4 sans que les moldus n'y prêtent attention. La locomotive rouge n'a pas changé depuis la cinquième année d'Harry Potter, cela fait cinq ans exactement.Par contre, l'ambiance a énormément changé, les familles ne s'arrêtent plus pour discuter avec d'autres familles. Ils se jettent plutôt des regards suspicieux, les jeunes ne courent plus partout autour du train et ne s'éloignent pas plus d'un mètre de leurs parents.Tous le monde à le regard triste et le visage fermé. Les parents ont peur pour leurs enfants espérant de les revoir à la fin de l'année même si à Poudlard la sécurité a été fortement renforcée. Cette crainte est née depuis la mort du sorcier le plus puissant, Dumbledor. Il est s'est fait tuer par Voldemort à la sixième année du Survivant.

FLASH BACK :

Harry était prés du lac en train de se changer les idées, il s'était encore disputé avec Ron et Hermione car ils trouvaient que le brun était trop souvent avec les serpentars. Harry hors de lui et avait failli frapper son ex meilleur ami quand Ron avait insulté Drago Malefoy, son nouvel ami. Depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry voulait se venger et augmenter sa puissance puisqu'il avait découvert qu'il était l'héritier de Godric Griffondor. Pour arriver à ses fins il devait se rapprocher des serpentars pour apprendre la magie noire. Il allait souvent aussi dans la réserve des livres interdits pour l'ancienne magie. Après tout sa mère l'avait utilisé pour détruire Voldemort la première fois. En plus il commençait vraiment à apprécier Malefoy surtout quand il su que Drago était dans le même cas que lui, son père avait tué sa mère qui voulait le protéger devant lui, tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort.

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit une violente douleur à sa cicatrice, il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il se précipita vers le château et aperçu deux mangemorts devant la grande porte. Il les stupéfia sans problème grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait toujours sur lui ainsi que la carte des maraudeurs et entra dans la grande salle. Là, se tenait au milieu Voldemort en grande conversation avec le directeur. Les élèves étaient paniqués, certains pleuraient, d'autres tremblaient de peur et bien sûr les serpentars étaient décontractés. L'ambiance étaient très tendue, certains professeurs encerclés Dumbledor pour le protéger et les autres se rapprochèrent des jeunes élèves.Le mage noir se tourna vers le jeune homme quand il le vit.

Te voilà enfin Potter, je venais juste de demander à ce vieux fou où tu étais et il a refusé de me répondre. Ce serait dommage qu'un de tes proches trouve la mort par ta faute comme ton cher parrain, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne t'inquiète pas Tom, plus personne ne mourra car c'est notre dernière bataille.

Ne m'appellent plus jamais comme ça petit garçon. Mon nom est Voldemort, il devrait t'apporter de la peur. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est bien ta dernière soirée. Avada Kedavra.

Harry l'évita de justesse et jeta Doloris mais le seigneur des Ténèbres l'évita facilement.

Doloris

- Crucio

Le mage des ténèbres se prit le sort, il hurla de douleur, son corps fut transpercé par des poignards.Harry cessa le sort pour lui laisser le temps de se reposer. Il s'avançant vers le mage pour le tuer mais Voldemort fut plus rapide : Avada Kedavra. Dumbledor se jeta sur son protéger et tomba raide mort.

Harry sentit la rage monter en lui, les fenêtres explosèrent et la moitié des mangemorts moururent dans les flammes de l'enfer.Vldemort transplana, les aurors et l'ordre arrivèrent à ce moment là. Harry tomba à genoux et prit son protecteur dans ses bras en pleurant.

FIN DU FLASH BACK.

Remus Lupin prit sa place après cet évènement tragique. Beaucoup moururent à cette époque comme Mcgonagall, Trelawey et Flitwich soit par les géants, soit par les vampires ou autres démons qui étaient à la solde de Voldemort. Heureusement qu'il fut tué pendant la septième année de Ginny Weasley.

Là encore se fut une bataille avec pleins de morts des deux côtés. La plupart des amis de Ginny et les lèves plus jeunes dépérirent égorgés, mordus ou tout simplement par des sorts impardonnables. Les pouvoirs d'Harry augmentaient de plus en plus, ses sources d'énergie étaient la haine et la vengeance. Il devait venger toutes les victimes des deux guerres.

Voldemort mourut à cause de son ignorance sur l'ancienne magie et l'amitié qui liée Harry&Drago. Ils le prirent en sandwich, le torturant de divers maléfices qu'à la fin Voldemort demanda pitié. Se fut la fin d'un règne et le commencement d'un autre.

Les élèves arrivèrent à Poudlard sans accident et comme d'habitude depuis quatre ans beaucoup allèrent à Serpentar, qui est toujours sous le contrôle de Severus Rogue. A la fin de la répartition Remus se leva pour faire un discours quand soudain il fronça les sourcils et regarda la grande porte. Il sortit d'un seul coup sa baguette et prononça un sort qui créa des boucliers magiques devant chaque table des maisons. Les autres adultes se levèrent aussi et se mirent en position de combat quand ils virent la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas sur deux jeunes hommes et leur armée.


End file.
